bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal War
Eternal Warwas created in early December of 2006 by nuclear Halo. Eternal War is a group that performs more like a game instead of a place for discussion. The group operates as a forum-based RPT (role-playing thread) war between two armies. Background Eternal War is unique as a group. The group is focused on one topic: fighting a fictional war. Eternal War is a forum-based war conquest game. The main objective is for the UPDF (United Planetary Defense Force) to save multiple planets from the Vallcry, an overpowered alien race that plans on killing anything in their path to take control of the universe. The Current Story Currently in Eternal War, the UPDF's second-largest base located on Planet Oxinal has come under attack from the Vallcry. It is their job now to defend the planet and protect the High Command at the base. The Ranks Here is a list of the ranks used in Eternal War. As you can see, Eternal War uses all 15 ranks, with each one being unique, something most other groups cannot do. *NonMember *Recruit *Private *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Colonel *War Veteran *Moderator *High Command *General Weapons in Eternal War Eternal War features many weapons for members to use. Some weapons are familiar to shooter games, like the standard shotgun or the rocket launcher. Weapons are specially used to make a member's choice in a character class worth it. Here are the weapons used in Eternal War: TR48 Tactical Rifle | Burst Fire, 3x Scope Pistol | Fast Reload Assault Rifle | Full Auto, Attachable Grenade Launcher Shotgun | Uses a clip, Can perform a triple shot Sniper Rifle | Bolt Action, Up to 15x zoom, Scope can switch to Night Vision and Thermal modes RR9 Rocket Launcher | Can Lock On to heavy enemy vehicles, Heavy Destruction Power M17 Grenade | Can bounce off walls, 2.5 second delay S2G Silenced Machine Gun | 2x Scope, Fully Silent Heavy Laser | Held at the waist, Heavy Destruction Power More weapons actually exist, but they will be released in future updates. Planets As the war progresses, new fighting locations will become available. These fighting locations will range across different planets. To win Eternal War, the USPA must control all the planets. Oxinal | The UPDF current base planet, this planet can relate to Earth in many ways. With their main base found in the Jassinto Valley (about the size of North America), they have plenty of room. Tunjia | A planet of desert on one side and ancient ruins on the other, this planet can get a few battles going, due to it's massive size. Sanctur | Covered mostly by water, Sanctur also has some mountainous terrain used for ambushes. Chato | A rather small planet, Chato features ice cold environments that make it a little difficult to see long distances. Snipers, take warning, your sight is limited in a snow storm. Jiostar | Best known for it's constant raining, Jiostar is a fairly large planet with a lush jungle covering most of the surface. Wersia | A planet that seems to "live" in darkness, Wersia only has 3 hours of daylight each day. This can lead to some intense combat and plenty of ambushes. Medals New to Eternal War, the medal system will bring a new depth to the gameplay. You can think of them as Achievements on the Xbox 360. The medals will be displayed in the Member's profile to show their accomplishments. Note: All medals are hidden and no one knows what they are until they have been awarded. Current Medals Found: 3/16 More medals will be added as time passes. References *In nuclear Halo's Profile Guide, he made a reference to Eternal War in the messaging section. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Category:Bungie Community